Me and my dog Scrappytrap
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: You know his name...you know his bloodstained history...but do you know why it is so? This is his story. His past,his pain...and his 'Death'...
1. A simple day turned deadly

**Hello everyone! First I like to say that this story started off as a joke. When ever I played the FNAF games and I saw SpringTrap. For some reason I always called him Scrappy. So with my friend Icy on (this is on Wattpad and Fanfiction) I was talking to her and made her this fake thing up speaking about my revenge on the FNAF charaters for killing my ScrappyTrap. She thought it was pure hilarious so I decided to write a little un-detailed ScrappyTrap thing for myself.**

 **I found it funny and amusing to write about. So I thought I would take it and detail it more for you all. So I hope you all like it and find it funny as Icy apparently did. So this story is not to be taken seriously. It is not a real theory just a funny joke thing. Also I do not know how long this will be it all depends on how many people like it and how much I go into the story.**

 **If you want the story to be a long one instead of just a few chapters suggest things for me to do in this story. Also I originally wrote this in first person POV but I didn't like it in that point of view so in this one I changed it to third person. I just don't like writing in first person POV. I will if I have too its just that I am not fond of it anymore. I don't even think in first person anymore! I think in third person for some reason.**

 **This story may contain Doctor who things...DON'T JUDGE ME IM A WHOVIAN not a stupid Dweek...Those are fake doctor who fans who think there are only THREE doctors. They sure are really stupid...**

 **I will also be trying to write longer and better written chapters that I have been. I know they've been short but i'm really really trying. Also I won't be able to update as often due to my stupid cable and internet company dropped me so i have to join someone else... ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own FNAF (or Doctor who...Sadly) I only own myself,the story,and the things I put all the characters through.**

* * *

The blaring sound of an broken and quite annoying alarm rang disturbing everything in the house. "ugh..." that was the sound of an annoyed teenager wanting to stay in bed. The Doctor who bed sheets moved as the teenager turned under the covers its head under them. "gosh dang it all" a teen female voice muttered a pale arm sticking out from under the covers. The arm was trying to reach the apparently annoying alarm clock on the blue nightstand. This annoying alarm was shaped like a old British police booth with a man in a trench coat and messy but just right brown hair walking out of it. (yes for you doctor who fans it is the tenth doctor.)

On the top instead of 'Police Box' it displayed the time in 'Sonic' green. The teen muttered something about asking the doctor to go back to a planet called Gallifrey so she could get more sleep. (doctor who fans I hope you got that) She reached up her light colored arm pressing the light on top of the awesome but annoying alarm clock turning off the alarm. As soon as the alarm was off she muttered something and dropped her arm tiredly.

She had been up all night trying to finish her doctor who day. She had watched all the 11th and 12th doctor's episodes. She was glad that finally Clara Oswald had been taken off. She was ready for a new companion to go up there. Though now she was sad Clara was gone because the main character the Doctor missed her. The girl rolled over in her bed. her whole body still under the TARDIS comforter. She didn't want to get up anytime soon. She wanted to stay in bed all day and sleep. Sadly life had other plans for her.

"BARK!" a disoriented and cracked barking noise came as something heavy jumped onto her chest. "ow..." the animal,thing made the broken barking sound over and over. Tiny but razor sharp teeth sunk in her blanket pulling it back uncovering the females head. The teenager looked around 15 years old. She had layered brown hair that went just past her shoulders. The girl blinked her unique brown eyes and yawned. Her skin was as pale as her arm had been. This was due to the fact she stayed inside and alone most of the time reading,writing,or roleplaying.

The strange messed up bark happened again. "ugh I know I know i'm getting up i'm getting up." the 15 year old said and sighed looking at the animal. It was a greenish yellow thing. It's eyes were a bright blue and it had long floppy ears. Instead of a normal fluffy dog tail,its tail was more like a bunny tail. A short little puff ball of a tail. It 'barked' again and it was just as demented as it had sounded before. Its sharp little teeth gleaming ever so it would have given anyone nightmares. Thought this had no effect on this teenage girl.

It growled at her viciously threatening to bite her face off foam forming at its mouth. The girl only laughed at the animal. Did this teenager have a death wish or something!? Apparently she did due to the fact that she kept laughing as the creature got into an attack position ready to rip her throat out. The teen shook her head and the creature launched it self. Ready to kill this strange different and maybe antisocial teen.

"SCRAPPY STOP IT!" the girl shrieked laughing as she was attacked by the apparent dog like creature that was trying to lick her to death. "Okay! Okay! I'm getting up!" she yelled trying to get the dog...thing...to stop licking her.

Soon she was able to get the creature off of her but she continued laughing as she put the strange creature named Scrappytrap on the floor. She reached over to her blue night stand for the tissue box beside her doctor who alarm clock. She pulled out a few tissues to wipe the slobber off her face. "i'm gonna get you Scrappy" she said wiping her face not noticing what the Scrappy creature was pulling off the side of her night stand.

When she was done wiping her face she through the nasty slobber tissues in the small metal trash can beside her bed. And on the opposite side of her nightstand. She looked back at the creature...It had something black and rectangular in its mouth...She looked over at her nightstand once again...her phone was not there. The rectangular object in the dogs mouth...was her brand new phone! "SCRAPPYTRAP YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" she yelled and the creature ran out of her room in a blink. "SCRAPPYTRAP!" she yelled jumping out of her bed and racing after the animal that had her phone in its mouth.

She ran down the stairs furiously after the annoying and strange animal she called ScrappyTrap. She almost tripped on the last step. She had stubbed her toe instead. "god mother..." she said trying to keep down the pain her sensitive foot just went through and trying not to curse even thought at the moment she really wanted to. She took a deep breath and recomposed herself quickly and continued on her race after him. He had run into the kitchen.

She ran into the kitchen but stopped not seeing her 'Dog' but instead seeing this. A table was laid out with break fast. Her phone laying on the table at her seat were a plate of bacon,Eggs -over easy- and grits lay waiting for her. "oh good your here I was just about to go get you up." a woman around the age of thirty-six asked. This woman had black hair and green eyes must be the girls mother. The girl of 15 sat down at her seat. She picked up her phone which was perfectly clean and slobber free. "mum...wheres Scrappy?" The girl asked and the woman sighed. "Nicole how many times do I have to say that this 'Scrappy' is a figment of your imagination!?" the woman asked angrily throwing a plate on the ground and the female teen named Nicole winced at this action.

"just eat your food! and leave me alone!" the woman said and stormed out of the room leaving a partly frightened and puzzled teenager in the kitchen. For a moment everything was silent...in till a little fragmented and cut up bark was heard. She looked under her at her feet. A little yellowish green head with floppy and slightly torn up ears looked up at her. "oh you little thing" she said shaking her head at the creature and she picked him up and held him in her arms. "my mother is just a crazy person thats all." she told Scrappy. She took a piece of bacon and held it out for the creature to eat.

In one quick motion the creature snapped and grabbed the bacon chewing it up ravenously. Nicole chuckled at this and gave him the second piece of bacon and he grabbed it the same way and ate it quickly with it's razor sharp teeth. "oh you little thing what am I going to with you?" she asked petting the thing she had named Scrappytrap. He made his torn up barking like noise jumping up and once again licking his owner's pale and makeup free face. She laughed and held the small...dog in front of her. "how about we go for a walk?" she asked. The creature barked wagging its little puff of a tail and barked in its broken way multiple times excitedly. Nicole laughed at the creature's actions. "I'll take that as a yes then" she said putting him down onto the floor and she stood up. "let me go change and get on my socks and shoes first." she told the inpatient Scrappy.

She raced up the stairs into her room and the creature followed. "now Scrappytrap you have to stay outside while I get dressed" She said shutting the door before he could run into the room with her. The creature whined like any normal dog like pet would. Scratching on her door wanting to either be let in or for her to come out. "hold on Scrappy i'll be out in a minute!" she said through the door. Thought this only made him while more. "okay scrappy let me tie my shoes!" she said in a more aggravated tone than before. Scrappytrap stops at this tone not wanting to make her mad at him.

A few minutes later the Female teenager comes out with a blue shirt that says in white letters. 'Gallifrey Falls,No More' and a normal pair of blue jeans. Her shoes consisted of a black pair of converse. The dog like creature looked at her and tilted its head like it was questioning her choice of attire. The girl proceeded to sigh at the creature she had as a pet. "You know I love me some Doctor who!" she said deliberately saying her word structure incorrect. "ugh remind me never to say that again" she told Scrappy and he barked in a understanding way.

When back and re listened to what she had said in her head...It just sounded too...strange...for her taste. She shook her head at herself "come on Scrappytrap lets go ahead and go for your morning walk." Nicole said and the strang dog barked in it's strange broken manner as it jumped up and down excitedly and she chuckled softly at this as he raced down the stairs. Scrappytrap scratched at the door as he whined. "I'm coming you impatient dog!" she yelled as she laughed at his enthusiastic persona.

For some reason the only time Scrappytrap would go outside was early in the morning or really late at night. She thought it was probably due to the fact that he wasn't fond of people besides is Nicole. As she walked down her spiral stair case from her room she pulled out her phone and plugged in her ear buds...or was it ear phones?...Either way she plugged them in and unlocked her phone using her easy but creative lock pattern. She opened up the app. This app was purple and had a white eight note on it. It was her music. No rap...No hip hop...No jazz...No music that most of her generation listened to.

She listened to rock music. Like Three days grace,Nightwish,Skillet,Flyleaf,We are the Fallen,and so on. She opened up her Three days grace album. Nicole moved her brown hair behind her right ear. She only plugged in her right ear bud...phone thing,...so she could hear out of the other one. She clicked on a song called 'Unbreakable Heart' and as soon as it started she started singing along with it.

" _Hijacked when you weren't looking_

 _Behind your back people are talking_

 _Using words that cut you down to size_ "

She sung to herself as she stepped off the spiral stairs. She headed towards the red front door that her dog scrappy was scratching up.

" _You want to fight back_

 _It's building inside you_

 _Holding you up_

 _Taking you hostage_

 _Yeah, it's worth fighting for_ "

Nicole grabbed a green and yellow diamond pattered leash off a red oak table in a swift and effective matter. Walking and moving with the beat of the music.

" _They'll try to take your pride_

 _Try to take your soul_

 _They'll try to take all the control_

 _They'll look you in the eyes_

 _Fill you full of lies_

 _Believe me they're gonna try_ "

The girl bent down to her confused dog creature. She clipped the shiny metal end on the silver hoop on Scrappy's red collar. The collar was old and worn down. As if it had been put through a lot of damage. Though Scrappy didn't seem to mind the oldness of the collar. He seemed happy just to have a collar.

" _So when you're feeling crazy_

 _And things fall apart_

 _Listen to your head_

 _Remember who you are_ "

Nicole sung quietly to herself and her dog. As she stood up and opened the red door with the elegant brass handle. " well scrappy lets go." she said sighing for some reason giving up trying to sing the rest of the song and stepped out the door having a tight grip on the leashes end.

Scrappy barked and ran out almost pulling the girls arm out of socket."Scrappy!" she yelled surprised as she was being dragged by the medium sized dog pulling her. "Scrappy! Slow down you dog!" she yelled "you going to rip my arm out of place!" she yelled tugging back on the leash trying to get him to slow down but it had no effect. "this is gonna be a long walk..." she muttered trying to over power this surprisingly strong dog.

He ended up taking her all the way to the other side of the town!. Then he dragged her back to the house. "Scrappy!" she yelled and with all the strength she could muster she yanked pulling him back causing him to stop. He looked at her with his blue eyes and whined lowering its floppy ears. She tried to be angry at him but she couldn't.

Instead she just sighed. "come on lets go inside before the streets get crowded." she told the dog sighing as she shook her head softly. She leaded him quickly back to the house. As soon as Nicole got to the house she pulled Scrappy in and shut the door.

The female sighed breathing in deeply . She looked at her watch to see what time it was. The watch was a golden pocket watch she kept in her pocket. It had circular designs on the front. These designes were a langue called Gallifreyen. Circular Gallifreyen to be exact. It was from the famous BBC television show Doctor who. Based on her looks it was clear to see she was on of these fans. A very devoted fan. She sighed in relief seeing the time.

Why was the 15 year old so relived you ask? Well at this time a very special episode of Doctor who was coming on! She looked around the Doctor who themed living room. Her mother was no were in sight. She smiled and ran and jumped on the the couch eagerly. She fumbled for the remote controller almost dropping it multiple times before her hands were steady enough to press the on button. When she turned it on it was already on the BBC broadcasting channel. The doctor who theme playing. She smiled at this as Scrappytrap jumped up in her lap to watch it with her.

*time skip to after the doctor who episode!*

Nicole looked at the tv her mouth gaped open. That was a very WTF episode! Clara just made the doctor forget her! And when on a different time traveling device. With the girl who lived! And just like she had expected (WARNING DOCTOR WHO FANS SPOILER ALERT!) the Doctor was the hybrid! "that was one messed up episode..." she muttered her brown eyes wide. The also confused dog thing in her lap with the floppy rabbit ears whined in agreement. "and we won't get anymore doctor who in till next season..." she muttered unhappy and the creature whined once more. "yeah I know I know I hate it too" the girl told her animal. She turned off the TV sad that she had to wait for the next season to get the new doctor who episodes.

Scrappy jumped off her lap and ran off. "Scrappytrap? " she asked outloud confused at where her pet had gone. She heard a scratching sound at the front door. She sighed at this and shook her head putting her hair behind her ears. "yeah yeah ill take you out again" she muttered and stood up and went to repeat the process she had earlier when she had first taken him out.

After she had him all set she opened the door as he once again pulled her outside. "not again!" she yelled almost having her arm ripped out of place. He pulled her towards the road wanting to go to the park across her street. "Scrappy!" she yelled as she was pulled onto the road.

She heard the sound of a fast moving truck. Her heart raced and pounded. She turned seeing a old Pizza truck with a strange purple guy and a red guy messing about. It was coming straight towards she uttered one thing..."Scrappytrap..." letting go of his leash and he ran to the other side of the street.

Then the truck made contact with her...

The little dog looked back expecting to see his owner...and instead he saw red everywere...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! anyone know who the two guys in the pizza truck were?**


	2. Revenge Begins

_**Okay I like to give these three virtual cookies too,Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft, Zena Moonbeam, and my dear younger brother Marcus Mitchell for all guessing correctly about who the two were in the truck!**_

 ** _Now yes this chapter is short BUT I will make it up to you all later! so HERE IS THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

It was a rather horrific sight to be seen by anyone. Especially the strange torn up dog turning around and seeing this from the other side if the street. The yellow and green creature felt two feeling inside of him. A strong overwhelming saddness that threatened him to endless tears and misery.

The strange creature was frozen almost falling into the first feeling of despair. Aching deeply within himself. That girl was the only thing that brought him happiness throughout all of his painful misery called life.

"Bonnie what did Ye do!?" said a strange male pirate like voice from the truck. "well your the one who dared me to drive with my eyes closed!" another one shouted. The strange dog turned his head at the strange voices that sounded as if the had a strange metal robotic sound to it.

The voice that said something first that also sounded like a pirate seemed to be an animatronic fox in a 'disguise' and the other was a purple bunny apparently named Bonnie. Whom also appeared to be male also.

"it was a joke! I didn't think ye would actually do it!" the red fox yelled to the rabbit pointing a hook the seemed to be replacing one of his hands. "Well how was I supposed to know that you were only joking Foxy!?" he asked yelling back at the purple bunny named Bonnie asked his red companion apparently the one named Foxy.

"why would I be serious about something like that?!" He threw his hand and hook up in the air completely annoyed at the bunny. "I don't know your you! You always do stupid and crazy things like this!" Bonnie told him in his defense.

"Name one time I did something like that!" Foxy said. "I can name tons!" Bonnie the animatronic bunny said. "trying to break through the guards windows,try to trick Mike and Jeremy by pretending your shut down when they know your not. When you tried to get mangle to teach you how to climb the ceilings,then when she said no you tried to anyway and just ended up denting your exoskeleton, then-" Bonnie was then stopped by Foxy saying "All right ! Ye have made yer point!"

"now we need to get going before the cops get us or something!" The red pirate Foxy yelled a bit of panic in his voice. "But what are we going to do about this girl's body?!" the bunny asked.

The two both turned there heads to the girl on the ground covered in red crimson colored blood that was splattered everywhere. "Ummmmmm Toss her in the back of the truck?" Foxy suggested shrugging at him. Bonnie shook his head and looked at the gruesome scene. Her limbs and neck were twisted in odd and unnormal ways. "yeah no we are NOT! putting her in the trunk!" He said. "we have to just leave her here...". Foxy looked at him "are ye sure we should do that?" he asked surprised. "its the only thing we can really do with out being caught!" Bonnie said. "okay but if we get caught i'm saying you did it". Bonnie the purple rabbit looked at him and said "how about we don't tell him at all!?". Foxy laughed at him "you come up with the best ideas when your panicking!"

"this is not a time to be laughing!" he yelled and Foxy stuck his hands in the air. "okay okay just drive this infernal truck back to the pizzaria!" he said.

The creature on the other side of the road watched the strange feeling of deep sadness turning in a burning and fierce anger! As the bunny and fox in the strange disuses drove off quickly dust picking up behind them.

Scrappytrap just managed to read the words on the truck. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He growled a demotic and horrifying growl. He would get revenge.


End file.
